Black butler: Sebastin's daugther
by moonlight00
Summary: i want to thank my friend she edited her pen name is Zhannairah-Skywalker-23
1. Lilyana what are you?

723 years ago...

"Love, you can do this, our baby will be fine and so will you," Sebastian coaxed his beloved wife. She was an angel, supposedly against Sebastian in a civil war against Heaven and Hell. However, the two of them created a secret life with one another and were now expecting, but had to cut the time short after his wife received a fatal injury to her chest. She was eight-and-a-half months pregnant, but cut the time short for the baby's sake.

"It hurts!" she screamed. "I can't do this, Sebastian!"

"You can and you will, now push." His wife screamed and squeezed at the hand that held her own as she pushed her pelvic muscles. She relaxed again and cried at the intense pain she felt around her whole body. "Push, you're doing great." She pushed again, screaming louder than the last time and holding her husband's hand even tighter.

"Make it stop! Get it out of me!"

"It's alright, just one more push and it's over." She screamed once more, louder than ever and squeezed his hand so tight that it would have broken had he not been a demon. He could see blood flooding from her chest, so something was wrong and he knew that she may not live to see their baby. But then, there was the shrill cry of a small child. He reached down to where it had come from and lifted their new daughter to show the dying fresh-mother. "Here she is, and she sounds and looks healthy."

"Lilyana," his wife whispered loud enough for her husband to hear, but soft with her fading voice. Her eyes closed one final time and she was gone.

"No," he whispered tearfully as he took her hand again. "No, you can't die. Lilyana needs you I need you"

* * *

723 years later….

"Good morning, Master," Sebastian greeted as he pushed a cart to his master, Ciel Phantomhive. "Today, we have some earl gray tea."

"What's my schedule today?" Ceil asked.

"Nothing, Master, but we're having a visitor today," he answered with a smile.

"Who? And quit smiling, it's sickening," Ceil demanded with a roll of his eyes

"My daughter, Lilyana."

"What? I didn't know you had a daughter."

"She will be coming very soon my lord, but first I must warn you about her."

"Oh really? Go on," Ceil enticed.

"She's not full demon. Shes…half demon half angel. They tend to be quite dangerous."

* * *

1 hour later….

"Is this were Daddy lives? It's pretty nice," Lilyana implied to herself as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Who is she?" Finny asked Mey-rin from behind a bush.

"She looks like Sebastian, but different," Mey-rin replied.

"Almost like they could be related or something," Bard implied.

"What? Sebastian?" Finny asked in shock.

* * *

"My lord, she's here. I'll go greet her," Sebastian announced.

"Alright." Sebastian opened the door and a little brunette thirteen-year-old girl with bangs swooping over her forehead to her left ear, blue eyes, and a snow-white complexion stood in the doorway. Lilyana was wearing a beautiful blue dress with little ruffles around the edge a white bow on the left was wearing two necklaces, a small chain with a white pearl in the center and a choker with a red diamond in the center, both of them were the family crests.

"Dad!" Lilyana shouted, hugging him tightly.

"Lilyana! It's been far too long, my sweet little girl!"

"So this is your daughter? " Ceil asked as he walked around Sebastian.

"Oh, my lord," Lilyana greeted as she curtsied gracefully. "It's a pleasure to make your aquatence."

"The pleasure is all mine," he answered with a bow.

"Come in, Dearest, tea is almost ready." She nodded as she and Ciel were escorted inside by the tall butler.


	2. Lilyana Gets mad

"So, Lilyana," Ciel asked as he gestured to her, "why are you here?"

"Dad called me from my tutor. He said he wanted me to move in and join him in working for you." Lilyana answered with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Is that so?" Ceil looked at Sebastian in a gawky way before proceeding. "So... where's your mother?"

"I never met her. If u want information, you would have to ask talk to Dad."

"Oh, I apologize, I didn't know"

"It's alright, my lord. Sometimes I wish I could have met her and the three of us could be a family." Lilyana looked at Sebastian a little pleadingly, then turned back to Ciel and stood. "Please excuse me, Lord Phantomhive, I need to unpack."

"Indeed. Sebastian, escort Lilyana to her bed chamber."

"Yes, Master. Come along, my dear." Sebastian guided her to her out of the room and down the hallways to her chamber. Once the two were away from Ciel's ears, Sebastian looked down at Lilyana. She seemed lost and a tad bit sorrowful. "You seemed troubled, young one, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. I just... I wish I knew who my mother was. Part of the reason why I accepted your invitation to come here so soon was because all of the other children tease me. They call me a 'half-ling', but I don't understand why. It shouldn't hurt me in such ways, but I don't know why they call me that."

"I do," Sebastian whispered inaudibly.

"What was that, Dad?"

"Oh, nothing, my darling," he answered with a smile. Lilyana nodded, then decided to look out the window to get her mind off of things.

"Hey, Daddy, there's a box of kittens outside." Sebastian ran outside as fast as possible to see them. Lilyana giggled with his speed; when kittens are involved, not even a vampire could beat him. "I swear, he would marry every cat of the human world if he had the chance." Lilyana sat my the window, watching her father play with the little cats a bit longer before going to join him.

Later that night…

"Darling, hows your piano lessons going?"

"Oh, pretty well. My tutor says that I play like an angel, then mumbles to himself. It's strange, isn't it?"

_"Good thing Lilyana doesn't know about her mother. She's is just like her, but this white rose turned black,"_ Sebastian thought to himself, but still answered aloud. "Yes, that's quite unusual."

"Well, I'm going to finish unpacking then go to bed." Lilyana said with a yawn, then she head up to her bed chamber. When she was alone in her room, she thought about her mother. Once in solitude, she grew black angel wings and opened her window to fly to the roof.

"Lilyana?"a familiar voice called to her.

"Who was that?" Lilyana asked looking for the person who spoke.

* * *

"Lilyana? I brought your peppermint tea," Sebastian opening the door to Lilyana's room. He saw her window open and poked his head out to find her on the roof. "Oh, you are so much like your mother," he mumbled to himself as his head shook. "If only you knew about her." Being silent as possible, he leaped a distance behind her.

"Don't be afraid, little Lilyana." the voice whispered.

"But who are you?" Lilyana asked.

"So you've forgotten your mother? Your other half?"

"Tell me who you are, where you are!"

"What a disappointment Sebastian not telling our daughter her other half." The voice said

"It can't be... You can't be Lilyana's mother, she died a long time ago!" Sebastian said.

"I know..." said a new voice voice

"Dad, Shut up."

"Sebby, don't you _dare_ talk to me like that! I am your father after all!"

"SEBBY! WHAT THE HELL!" Lilyana said with her dark feathers start to fly down. Sebby appeared with the reaper (and Sebastian's lover in his own mind) Grell.

"Hey, Dad, I didn't see you there." Lilyana greeted a bit shakily.

"Not this again," Sebastian sighed as he face-palmed his cold hand on his face.

"Hey, Dad, can I kill them both?" Lilyana asked with a evil smirk spreading over her face and cracks from her knuckles.

"All yours, sweet heart." With a pleased giggle, Lilyana transformed into a beautiful black dress with black angel wings on her back and her hair going from chocolate brown to a side-ponytail that was inky black with bloody red highlights." This is going to be fun..."


	3. The Dreams begins

Well, Grell, Sebby, you have 60 seconds to leave or else I'll use force," Lilyana growled while pulling out her fan and stat counting down from 60.

"Uhh, Dad, we might want to do what the halfling says." Sebby stuttered as if he was about to flee.

"Sebby, how dare you call me a halfling!" With that, her fan turned into a death scythe.

"Now, now, half- I mean Lilyana, don't get angry."

"Shut up! You have 5 seconds or I'll use this," Lilyana shouted with a demonic voice.

"Uhh… lets go dad…" Sebby begged while dragging Grell by the hair

"No, Sebby, I'm going to fight-" Before Grell could finish his sentence, Lilyana swung her scythe and cut a deep gash into Grell's leg. "-her..." Grell finished looking at his wound

"Okay, Dad, let's go before you get us both killed."

"R-right. Come son." Grell agreed and took off with Sebby.

"That was not too difficult at all." Lilyana pointed out while transforming back to her normal clothes and her chestnut brown hair and blowing smoke off of her fan. "Well, good night, Dad. I'm heading to bed " Lilyana told him.

"Okay, sweetie, good night." Once again, Lilyana grew her black wings and jumped back down through her bedroom window.

Later that night…

"You pitiful Halfling, I will kill you, Lilyana. You go and die in the depths of Hell! "a voice taunted with echoes in distance. "Halfling!"

"Stop it..." Lilyana begged with hands covering her ears. They kept continuing to call her halfing and tell her awful things.

"Cant you hear me? SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Hello, young Lilyana." a voice said.

"What the hell? An angel's voice?"

"Remember me, daughter? It's really me. Is Sebastian taking care of you? Are you okay? "The voice asked, getting closer and closer until you can see the woman who the voice belonged to.

"Oh my, you look like my mother in the picture that dad gave me."

"Because I am your mother."

"You're an angel!? But dad said you were a demon! Okay, now I'm befuddled, but it does make sense because all the others called me 'halfling'."

"I cant explain but I need to go, bye my dear daughter." The woman with the golden eyes disappeared.

"Mom?" Lilyana groaned as she tried wakeing up from her dream. "What the hell just happened to me?"


End file.
